Here we are
by xgirlrogue
Summary: PLEASE read- this is an AU story based on the manga the group is divided into 2 schools at a martial arts tournament-other anime/manga characters make appearences h/l, f/f, u/a and more-sorry bad at summeries
1. getting it started

Hello everyone, I know this is long but I ask that you please read the following summary and random mutterings, this will help you understand the story better. First off I don't own MKR or any of the other anime/manga mentioned in this story, god knows I wish I did but hey that's life, I'm a DJ so trying to get money out of me would be as pointless as telling my cat that I am not his personal scratching post. First of all this is a AU story about all of the MKR characters (other characters from other anime/manga will show up and I'm thing about giving a prize to someone who can name them all correctly - a poster or something because really good friends of mine own a comic shop so I can get promo posters and things really cheap or for free;). All are in high school and its time for a big martial arts competition - there will be 3 different divisions, weaponry, hand-to-hand, and Zen forms/weaponry. Each competitor had to go through preliminary competitions to get to this level - the best thing I can think of to compare it to is state finals. The MKR characters (some of the characters had to go slight age and other small changes in order to more properly fit into the context of the story however they will all still be in character) will be divided into 2 different schools plus the other schools that will be there. I will explain each form of competition as it comes in the story. The rating will be earned for some language, and since I am such a hopeless romantic, some couple settings that will take place throughout the story. However most of it will be later because a lot of couples will be just meeting so I actually want a plot and other things to happen before anyone gets to hot and heavy to soon - plus it's more plausible that way. The only other thing I can think of is that the character names have come strait from the anime and manga that I have and so if it's spelled differently than you think sorry. Also I work nights so if there are spelling or grammar mistakes sorry but its 3 am when I'm writing this;). Now on with the story!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Title  
  
She was shaking; this was the first thing that entered her sleep foggy mind. Was there an earthquake? No this seemed more of a rhythmic shaking, also as if there was a set beat and pattern. What? Do earthquakes shake to a beat?  
  
"Umi!!! Guess what, it's 10 am and the coach says that we are leaving the hotel to go to the convention center in half an hour."  
  
"What!!" Umi screamed now fully awake and sitting strait up in bed. She looked over to see on of her best friends Hikaru still bouncing on the edge of her bed.  
  
"Now Miss Hikaru you know that you shouldn't tease Miss Umi like that,"  
  
Umi looked up to see her other best friend and roommate for the week, Fuu come out of the bathroom almost fully dressed, "It's only 9:30 and she has an hour to get herself prepared before we are to leave."  
  
"Sorry Umi but I couldn't get you up any other way and I thought that it would help."  
  
"Hikaru, STOP JUMPING ON MY BED!!!!!"  
  
"OK, I'm going to my room to finish getting ready, I'll be back in 45 minutes to pick you guys up, Ja."  
  
Umi watched as an entirely too hyper, for 9:30 in the morning, Hikaru as she skipped out of her hotel room and presumably towards her own. "How in the hell does she do it? We were up till 2 am with everyone and she is still that hyper. It's just inhuman that girls energy," Umi muttered to her pillow.  
  
"I believe Miss Hikaru has been up for at least an hour," Fuu said from her bed as she was putting on her socks, she paused to look at Umi, "but, I suppose being raised in a world class dojo and learning to train at all hours ever since she could walk might have something to do with it," Fuu smiled.  
  
"I suppose," Umi muttered struggling to get out from under the covers and stumbled to the bathroom. "Are you all done in here Fuu?" Fuu nodded, "I'll be a while then," she closed the door and muttered to herself. "Getting woke up by you best friend like a pet, what the hell is she thinking this early of a morning doesn't she know that my beauty sleep is so precious to me. I will just never understand hyper, overactive people who feel the need to.."  
  
Out in the room Fuu just smiled as Umi continued to mutter to her self, it was already going to be one of those days, and the prelims for the tournament hadn't even started yet.  
  
**********  
  
Hikaru, Umi and Fuu got off the elevator and headed towards the lobby, on their way there the girls saw a group of teenagers waiting by a side door who all seemed to be in varying states of waking. Most of the group looked like they had just woken up in the same violent manner as Umi but didn't have the previous hour to recover their wits.  
  
"Hey Umi do some of them look familiar to you?"  
  
"Yea they do Hikaru, but I can't place where I've seen." Umi trailed off as a certain person caught her eye. "Oh now I know why they look familiar. Hey Fuu, isn't that your man sleeping against the wall?" Umi sniggered as Fuu whipped her head around eyes locked on a certain green haired sleeping man.  
  
Fuu quickly looked away from the wall bright red "Umi I have no idea what you mean. Mr. Ferio and I are just acquaintances from past tournaments."  
  
"Oh I don't know about that Fuu the last time I saw you two together you seemed awfully close." Umi winked at Fuu, which only caused the green-eyed girl to become redder, "but I suppose if you say so. However lets ask Ferio and see what he says." Before the flustered girl could say another word Umi was half way over towards the group.  
  
Fuu looked on in horror as Hikaru stood there looking a little confused by the previous conversation. Umi came up to the sleeping boy and 'nudged' (more like kicked) the sleeping boy, completely oblivious to the incredulous looks from his friends. "Hey! Hey you!" no response 'nudge nudge' still nothing from the sleeping boy. "Hey I am trying to ask you something." Ferio just groaned and turned to his other side. Umi was starting to get frustrated when all of a sudden she got an idea. The evil smirk that spread over her face was enough to make some of the party take a step back. "Oh Ferio, your girlfriend Fuu said to tell you that she was waiting up in her hotel room for you."  
  
Bright golden eyes snapped open and the young man quickly stood up eyes darting around frantically. " What? Fuu? Where?"  
  
By this time Umi was laughing so hard that she was doubled over and holding her stomach. Ferio however had spotted the object of his desire and was currently heading that direction while Fuu looked on in horror.  
  
"Hello Fuu did you miss me?" Ferio asked with a wink. He then proceeded to take her hand and give it a roguish kiss.  
  
"Fuu do you know him?" Hikaru asked as she stood beside her friend with a confused look on her face.  
  
Ferio looked over at Hikaru startled, "Ah, and who is your lovely friend Fuu? I don't remember meeting her before. Unlike that blue-haired harpy."  
  
"I heard that you idiot! I'm right behind you. You should be grateful that I woke you up or else you wouldn't have gotten to see her! Jeez talk about ungrateful smucks!" Hikaru just looked even more confused by this exchange, but just smiled while Fuu just stared off in the other direction a little less red than before.  
  
"I'm Hik."  
  
"Ferio," The group looked over to see a tall black-haired man coming towards them. "If you are done playing with your adoring fans we have more important things to be doing than waiting for you to go to the tournament site."  
  
"Aw, calm down Lantis I was just saying hi to some friends."  
  
"Yes Lantis don't get so worked up. I'm sure that Ferio was just about to introduce us to his lovely friends." The group looked over to see a boy with white-blond hair taller than Ferio but shorter than Lantis smiling back at them. "Ferio won't you introduce us now?"  
  
"We don't have time for this Eagle we need to get to the site and get everyone warmed up and ready to go."  
  
"Why so you can be extra prepared to lose?" The group turned around to see an extremely tall blond man behind them.  
  
"Good morning Lafarga!"  
  
The tall blond smiled down at the short red head, "Good morning Hikaru. I see that you are chipper as usual this morning. Ready to go and all warmed up I suppose."  
  
"Yes I was up at 7 this morning and already did my morning run and practiced my forms."  
  
"WHAT! Are you insane? You woke me up by jumping on my bed with that much energy after you were up in our room with all the girls till 2am and when everyone went back to their rooms you didn't even seem tired." At Lafarga's disapproving look Umi cringed and stuttered, "Um, well that is to say..."  
  
"Oh my, having all that energy must be fun little one. You must be Hikaru, my name is Eagle it is very nice to meet you. Are you here for the middle school finals?"  
  
"Um, no I uh."  
  
"You baka! Hikaru is the same age as us!" At this everyone from the other school looked over surprised at Hikaru "She's a sophomore with us at Rayearth High."  
  
"Umi its OK. I don't think that Eagle meant any harm."  
  
"Besides Ms. Umi didn't you think that Hikaru was an 8th grader as well when we first met her?"  
  
"You don't have to rub it in Fuu" Umi grumbled. "Its not like I knew she was the new student I was supposed to show around the school, and besides if I remember correctly you thought the same thing at first to!"  
  
"Oh dear I suppose that is true. However I do not recall you making such a big deal over it at the time."  
  
"But that's because. Oh never mind."  
  
Just then a pair of tanned arms seemed to appear around the tall blond man's neck. "Oh Lafarga baby! Where ya been? I went to your room to get ya this morn'n an Clef said that you had already left to go to the meeting in the lobby. What's up with that? I thought you said last night that you would wait for me this morning." As the pink haired woman spoke the man in question turned a very interesting shade of pink himself.  
  
"Good morning Caldina!"  
  
"Good morning Hikaru." The woman jumped down from Lafarga's back and proceeded to squeeze Hikaru wearing a skimpy off-white halter-top and daisy dukes the same color. "Good morn'n little misses I hope that everyone got enough sleep last night because tonight I plan on throwing a party for all the people who make it past the prelims today even you guys." She stated looking at the guys from Cephiro High.  
  
Half the party sweat dropped at that and Umi spoke up, "Um Caldina. Don't you think that we should rest tonight? So that those of us who are in the finals tomorrow can do our best."  
  
"Don't worry little miss it's not like we'll be getting drunk or anything this will just be a small congratulation party for those who do well today."  
  
"I believe that your friend is not getting enough air." Everyone looked over at Lantis then back at Caldina.  
  
"Oops! Sorry little missy."  
  
"Air!" gasped Hikaru. "That's OK Caldina I'm fine." Said a still slightly red Hikaru.  
  
"I think that." Whatever Eagle was going to say was cut off as the elevator opened and an arguing couple rushed out.  
  
"What was that you big stupid woman?"  
  
" I said that I don't want to here that from a stupid red monkey like you!"  
  
"Who are you calling a stupid red monkey you big stupid samurai otaku?"  
  
"What was that you ex-mono-brow stupid monkey?" This fight continued until the couple was out of hearing range. They were followed by a girl who looked on smiling and a boy who was video taping everything.  
  
"Well that was..."  
  
"Different?" "Interesting." "Stupid." "Funny."  
  
The group looked at each other until a lavender haired boy interrupted them. "Lafarga, I believe that it is time for us to meet in the lobby and depart. Tarta, Tatra and Presea are waiting for us also I believe."  
  
Lafarga looked at his watch. "I believe that you are correct." He turned to the rest of his group. "Come on we need to leave in order to get to the tournament hall in time to register, draw our lots and have time to properly warm up."  
  
"Lantis, I believe that we are ready to leave also." The group looked over to see an almost exact copy of Lantis except for this man had deep violet eyes instead of sky blue, and long hair, compared to Lantis' shorter do, with his bangs framing his face where Lantis' bangs just seemed to hang in his eyes. "I had Emeraude horde Geo, Ascot and Alcione in to the van so that we could depart as soon as you are finished.  
  
"We shall go immediately then big brother. Please excuse our tardiness."  
  
Clef stepped up and looked at the remaining members of his group, "I believe that is our cue to depart also. Zagato, Lantis we shall see you there." With that he nodded, turned and headed towards the exit.  
  
"Clef"  
  
"Clef" both Lantis and Zagato nodded and the elder headed towards the other exit.  
  
"Lantis"  
  
"Lafarga"  
  
With that the blond turned and left with Caldina following "See ya later everyone. Come on little misses."  
  
"I'm out of here!" Umi said and turned muttering to herself, " I can probably still get in a nap before the actual competition starts."  
  
"Oh my dear, I believe that this is where we must part much to my saddened heart. Until later, my dear Fuu, keep me in your heart." With that Ferio turned and jogged out towards his waiting ride leaving behind a red stunned Fuu.  
  
"W- we- well I- I suppose that I had better get going too. It was very nice too meet everyone." and Fuu in turn left bright faced and in a hurry.  
  
"I believe that we had better get a move on too, don't you think Lantis." Eagle turned and smiled at the remaining two party members. "It was very nice to meet everyone." He then turned and leaned down to Hikaru, "especially you Hikaru;)"  
  
She turned and smiled up at both men "Goodbye Eagle and you too Lantis. I hope that we meet again soon so we can be good friends!" With that she turned and run-skipped out of the door, obvious to the fact that she had just left both momentarily stunned by her for different yet in a way the same reasons.  
  
Eagle recovered first "Come on Lantis I don't think that Zagato wants to come looking for us."  
  
This snapped the taller man out of his revelry, 'I've seen her somewhere before' his eyes unconsciously following the smaller girl out the door, and he in turn went out the door to where the van with his teammates were waiting. Leaving a mischievously smiling Eagle to follow behind.  
  
**********  
  
(OK just a small explanation for each event that you are entered into you draw a number lot and then the judges fill in your name in the appropriate fight, time and arena position - this way no one can say anyone rigged the tournament)  
  
The teammates from Rayearth High entered the arena each member carrying different gear needed for their particular event(s). They watched as hundreds of other competitors milled about along with spectators, coaches, assistants, site personal and judges. The atmosphere created sort of an organized mess.  
  
Clef took charge while their coach took off for other duties. "Alright everyone you know what to do. Go to each event registration and get signed up for your particular events. After you get registered and have drawn your lots for each event if you happen to run into conflicting times let the fight staff know of the problem then tell either Lafarga or myself." Almost everyone started off to get registered Clef stopped Hikaru. "I know that you have competed in tournaments before you transferred to our school this semester, but never in one of this kind or this size. I know that you should be fine but if you should need any assistance please come to one of the upper classmen and we would be glad to be of assistance to you."  
  
Hikaru smiled at the remaining people "Don't worry Clef, I'm sure that this shouldn't be too different from my usual tournaments." At this a few people snickered at her words and a few mutterings were heard.  
  
"Yea right." "Sure Hikaru." "If you think so."  
  
Lantis and Eagle were over to the side registering when they heard the following and headed over towards the group. "I would be willing to help her find her way around. We have just finished registering and it is no trouble." In truth Lantis was slightly disgusted by what he had overheard. Even though Rayearth and Cephiro High were enemies Clef was considered a friend from the tournaments they had met and talked to at, he had expected this kind of behavior from the others but not from him. Lantis was also confused as to why he would think that a new student to the area, let alone the school, would be fine in this madhouse. Hikaru, Clef and the few others that remained turned their heads in surprise at the duo walking towards them.  
  
Beside him Eagle was also a little worried about why the girl would be turned loose in this chaos, and even if she did need help, whether or not she would even be able to find any of her schoolmates in this mess. "Hello again Hikaru. Are you enjoying yourself so far?"  
  
"Hello Lantis, hello Eagle!" Hikaru smiled and waved at the young men who were standing in front of her. "You don't need to worry about me I should be fine! I've been to hundreds of these things and so far nothing to out of the ordinary has happened."  
  
Lantis frowned slightly at Clef's acceptance of the girls over exuberance and obvious exaggeration of her experience at these things. For some reason he didn't want to question because it was completely out of character, he was more than willing to help make sure that she would be OK signing in. Looking at the small girl he pondered his willingness to be of help 'Oh well must my big brother instincts kicking in' (authors note-can we say denial.) "It's fine we don't have anything to do for a little while anyway both of our prelims don't begin until after one."  
  
Eagle smiled, "Don't worry Hikaru, we are just worried that you could possibly get confused in all this chaos. Especially since this is such a big event."  
  
A couple people left from Rayearth High that had been listening to the conversation snickered and muttered, "Yea right" "To us maybe" "Doesn't know huh."  
  
Lantis narrowed his eyes at them and turned towards Hikaru, "What event are you in?"  
  
Hikaru smiled, "All of three them!"  
  
This caused Lantis and Eagle to widen their eyes in shock and reevaluate the girl and more sniggering could be heard from the Rayearth people.  
  
"Well then you must be very good Hikaru. I thought Lantis was the only one I knew of who had qualified in all three events." Eagle smiled. "Shall we go get started?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
The sign in's for hand-to-hand and Zen went smoothly but at the weaponry table as soon as she reported in the guys noticed ( note: the guys are talking to her during the wait but standing slightly to the side during the actually sign-in out of respect for her as a contestant) that the clerk seemed slightly shocked for a second then went to his list and told her to wait for a moment. He then came back with a supervisor, at which point the boys thinking that something was wrong walked over to stand beside her.  
  
"Is something wrong sir?" Lantis asked.  
  
"Oh don't worry Lantis I just have to go talk to some of the event organizers about something. I'll see you guys later. Ja." With that Hikaru followed after the man towards a room off to the side that had a sign posted "OFFICIALS ONLY"  
  
"Lantis I wonder if something is wrong. Do you think that we should go tell someone?"  
  
"Yes, let's go find Clef and tell him about these turn of events."  
  
After searching the bleachers for contestants for about ten minutes they spotted the people from Rayearth High. They spotted Clef and waved him over.  
  
"Hello again Lantis and Eagle I believe it was. What can I do for you?"  
  
"We are worried that something may be wrong with Hikaru's entry status. When she was signing up for the weaponry competition an official pulled her talked to her and she had to go back to the officials room for some reason."  
  
"Hmm, I wonder if they will let her compete in that after all." Clef muttered to himself.  
  
Both men looked at him "What?"  
  
"Oh sorry nothing, just musing to myself. Don't worry I know what this might be about and it is probably nothing. You two had better warm up for your events though before you have to go out on the mats cold, but thank you for the notice I will talk to her as soon as she gets done." With that Clef turned around and started back up to his other teammates who were questioning him as to what the two men had wanted.  
  
Having nothing else better to do they left to go find their own school and begin warming up but they agreed to come and find Hikaru later to see what had happened.  
  
Well that's it the end of the first chapter a looong chapter that took me almost a week to write. Please review, but please be kind if you do I always try to be and if you find something you don't like at least be constructive with criticism. The next chapters may not be as long but I probably won't have internet problems holding me up for days either. Thanks for reading everyone. 


	2. getting it together

Hello again to everyone - not one person reviewed sob - who should happen to read this. Sorry for the delay in this chapter but I am in the Kansas City Renaissance Festival so my weekends and part of the week will be busy for a while. I'm a fairy in the enchanted forest there YEA fun for me! All disclaimers apply I don't own and never will. Oh I've decided to add more Japanese but nothing too much 'cause I have a hard enough time getting my spelling correct in english. I also changed the rating because so far it hasn't earned an R rating.  
  
  
  
Most of the students from Rayearth High were sitting together taking a break from competition and having a short lunch on the lawn outside the convention center when Lantis and Eagle next saw them.  
  
"Hikaru, I don't understand how one so little can eat so much and never gain a pound! It's not fair the rest of us normal human beings have to watch our weight while you can pig through anything and probably lose weight in the process!"  
  
"Now Miss Umi I don't think that is entirely correct, after all Miss Hikaru does expend a lot of energy at all times so she probably needs to eat a lot in order to keep up her boisterous pace."  
  
Hikaru sat in-between the two girls just smiling. "Gomen Fuu-chan but I ."  
  
"Hello minna, Hikaru-san, I see that whatever problems you had earlier seem to not be troubling you now."  
  
Hikaru swung around to see a pair of golden eyes less than a foot from her own and smiled. "Hello Eagle-san! I was hoping to get to see you again today. How have you been doing in your competitions so far?"  
  
"Fine and you?"  
  
"Fine, I am really enjoying all the competitions so far! It is really fun to be able to compete here."  
  
At this groans from her teammates were heard. "Jeez Hikaru-chan" "Only you could get away with saying something like that" "I wish that were true for the rest of us" This caused Eagle to get a slight frown on his face.  
  
"What do you mean?" The group looked around to see Lantis standing slightly behind Eagle with a slightly annoyed look on his face. Lantis was thinking to himself 'I wonder why they all make such odd/negative comments about her views on competition.' "Hello Hikaru-san, I hope your earlier troubles at sign-ins have all been cleared up?"  
  
"Oh, it was no trouble at all, they just wanted to make sure that I still wanted to compete." At Lantis' and Eagle's confused expressions she started to explain, "You see the judges were concerned about my."  
  
"Oh Hikaru-chan," Umi interrupted her with a gleeful expression on her face. "I'm sure that the guys could care less about the trivial details of the situation. All that matters is that you are able to compete, right?"  
  
She looked a little confused then nodded, "You're right Umi-chan! I am really excited for the finals tomorrow, I can hardly wait!"  
  
At this Lantis and Eagle noticed her teammates giving her more disbelieving looks and shared a look of confusion at their expressions. Umi saw this and smiled to herself 'they don't even have a clue as to who she is, the baka's. I can't wait to see their faces when they find out! Until then though, it's better to keep the art of surprise in our favor even if she doesn't need it. Hehehe' "Don't worry so much you two, everything all worked itself out in the end, and isn't that what's important?"  
  
Lantis gave the girl a disbelieving look, noticing her gleeful expression and wondered what she was thinking. Eagle however just smiled and nodded at the blue haired girl.  
  
"Isn't what important? My Fuu-chan? Of course, she is the most important thing that matters."  
  
The group looked around to see Ferio as well as several other teens behind him, coming upon the group. This helped to divert the attention to the red faced Fuu who Ferio was currently hugging from behind.  
  
Hikaru and the others noticed that the man they had seen that morning who looked slightly older, but who was almost the exact copy of Lantis. "Lanis, Eagle-chan there you are, we have been looking all over for you. You shouldn't go off alone here before you let someone know where you are at." The young man looked over the group, "Hello Clef-san it is good to see you again. How have you been?"  
  
"Fine, fine, and you Zagato-san? I must admit that I have missed seeing you and Emeraude-chan these past few months since winter break," he then waved at the beautiful girl standing beside Zagato with extremely long wavy blond hair.  
  
The girl who they all surmised to be Emeraude answered him, "Hello Clef-san it is good to see you again also. We wondered if we would see you here."  
  
"Yes I decided to attend after a sort-of last minute discussion by our coach and I. We decided that it would be a waste if I didn't enter the Zen competition at least one more time before I graduated this spring."  
  
"That's wonderful, I hope that you do well," with a look at Zagato she paused "although not too well. After all you know how I hate consoling someone when he loses to you."  
  
Zagato just looked down at her and smirked, "I know that you must be speaking of someone else because I never sulk after I lose because it so seldom happens. Perhaps you are mistaking me with Lantis."  
  
Most of the group of people that came from Cephiro High just sniggered.  
  
A very tall man with black hair fashioned in a sort of long crew-cut laughed, "Come on Zagato-san being Lantis-chan's older brother you should know better than the rest of us that he never would stoop so low as to actually show his emotions. He would rather just give us all the cold shoulder and either go back to sleep or practice some more." Most of the group laughed at his comment.  
  
Eagle turned and looked at the man looking very innocent, "Now Geo-kun I don't think that's fair to Lantis-kun. After all most of the time when he disapproves of something or someone if you watch very carefully you can see a small sneer of disapproval at them, and he has also been known to smirk after he has beaten an opponent who has been known to brag too much." He then broke out into a huge smile, which just made the group laugh harder, while Lantis watched the whole display with a neutral face.  
  
Hikaru stood and came to stand in front of the group and took Lantis' hand and smiled startling most of the group from Cephiro, "Now Eagle-san I don't think that you should tease Lantis-san that way. After all it was his kind idea this morning to try and help me find my way around the sign-in tables. You really should be nicer to him."  
  
Most of the group from C.H. looked surprised by this revelation, and the girl who was holding the hand of one of the most eligible bachelors in their school. Lantis was known for dismissing all those who had taken an interest in him with kindness but in a way that left for no doubt that he meant it, yet here he was allowing a stranger to hold his hand without any complaints. Eagle smiled down at the girl, "Perhaps you are correct Hikaru- san. I should try and be nicer to him." He looked at Lantis and gave a him a big grin, "After all what are best friends for, if not that." This caused a couple of the C.H. group to laugh again.  
  
Hikaru looked at the group obviously confused as to why they were laughing at his statement, "Nani?"  
  
At this most of the C.H. gang sweat-dropped and looked at Hikaru wondering if she was really that slow on the up-take, while the gang from R.H. just shook their heads used to her innocent behavior. "Hikaru-chan I believe that they were just laughing at Eagle-san's further teasing of Lantis-san," Presea smiled at Hikaru and explained from her place beside Clef.  
  
"Oh OK!" ;)  
  
The group's attention was drawn towards a the edge of the R.H. group as a dark-skinned red headed girl with her hair up in a high braid sighed loudly, "Jeez-louise, Hikaru-chan. How innocent can ya be? You obviously need more time away from those overprotective brothers of yours."  
  
"Now Tarta-chan that's not very nice. You should apologize to Hikaru-chan and offer her some tea!" *_- The Cephiro group looked at another girl who looked almost exactly like the first except she seemed to have a more mature air about her and had her hair down, and instead of the intense look on her face she had a smile which seemed to be permanently plastered on her face. "Also watch your language sister, you were slipping back into your accent."  
  
The first sister blushed at her last remark, then seemed to recover herself enough to almost shout at the second, "Tatra-sama I am just telling the truth, and why is tea your answer to every the problem onee-sama? And I wasn't slipping into my accent!"  
  
At this the older stuck the tip of her first finger into her mouth and seemed to look ready to cry. "Tarta-chan you are so mean to your onee-sama, all I want is for you be at your best in front of everyone." She than seemed to perk up considerably and the smile appeared on her face again, "and you really shouldn't yell in front of everyone. What would ma-ma and pa-pa say?" Tarta just sighed, mumbled something about giving up and went back to her meal while Tatra started pouring tea for her.  
  
Most of the C.H. group looked a little surprised at this outburst, but for the most part it was ignored by the R.H. group because it was such a common occurrence.  
  
"Lantis-san," he looked down at the smiling Hikaru and realized that she was still holding his hand. "Would you and all your friends like to join us for lunch? I'm sure that you must be getting hungry also." She looked a little worried and then bit her lip, "Unless you have already eaten, or already have plans, then I wouldn't want you to feel like you have to change them or join us if you don't want to."  
  
Lantis thought that even though he usually enjoyed eating alone, he wouldn't mind spending a little more time with her. He was however unsure of the rest of the groups plans and looked to Zagato for confirmation, who answered for him "I think that would be a wise idea, we were just searching for a spot to eat as well. As long as the rest of your party doesn't mind us joining you."  
  
At this there were negative nods and people began moving over to make room for everyone. A tall brunette boy with long bangs that covered his eyes came running up to the group and managed to get out in between gasps for air, "There you are I have been looking all over for you." He then saw that part of the people in the group he was unfamiliar with and turned a slight pink.  
  
Ferio, from his spot beside Fuu spoke up, "Hey Ascot! We just sat down to eat come join us. How did your forms go?"  
  
The boy looked at the spot Ferio was pointing to, was between him and a beautiful girl with light blue hair and bright blue eyes, 'her, he wants me to sit next to her?' he thought to himself.  
  
As if she could feel him staring at her she turned to him, "Hello, you must be Ascot-san. I'm Umi, nice to meet you." She then smiled at him, which caused Ascot to turn a bright shade of pink. "Did I just hear Ferio mention that you do forms? So you are in the Zen competition I take it. How do you think you did?"  
  
Ascot just stared at the beautiful girl sitting in front of him unable to answer her question, when a pair of tanned arms grabbed him around the neck from behind. "Ascot! How've ya been sugar?" This caused the teen to start in surprise and turn around to see a tanned face and powder pink hair about 3 inches from his own.  
  
"Caldina-chan! I didn't know that you were here!"  
  
"What do you mean that you didn't know!" she yelled at the boy. "I saw you briefly this morning remember, when you were talking to my girls." At that she pointed in the general direction of Umi, Fuu and Hikaru.  
  
"O-Oh, gomen. I-I forgot."  
  
Caldina looked down at Umi who was sitting with a confused look upon her face and got a sly look on her face. "Oh, I see how it is. All of a sudden you meet our beautiful Umi-chan here and you forget all about poor little me."  
  
"Caldina-chan!" protests were heard from Ascot and Umi both.  
  
"Now Caldina-chan why don't you leave the poor bot in peace."  
  
"Lafarga!" The group saw that the tall blond had come up behind them, at which Caldina removed her death-grip on Ascot and moved to cling to Lafarga's arm causing him to become a shade of pink, "Hello sweetie pie. I wondered where you had gotten off to. By the time I had caught up with the rest of our group I had lost you in this crowd."  
  
"I saw an old acquaintance from past tournaments and said a brief hello." At this he noticed that the group from Cephiro High had joined his group while eating lunch and narrowed his eyes at a certain black haired young man who glared back.  
  
This was noted by most in the party who knew of Lafarga and Lantis' mutual dislike but most stayed silent until Clef spoke up, "Lafarga-san, why don't you and Caldina-chan come and sit over here with Presea-chan and I."  
  
Lafarga gave one last glance Lantis' way before he and Caldina made their way towards Clef to eat. Hikaru looked confused at the proceedings, "What happened? Why didn't Lafarga-san and Caldina-chan want to stay and eat with us?"  
  
Most of the remaining group looked at Hikaru for a time before Umi decided to explain the situation to her. "Hikaru-chan I keep forgetting that you just transferred in to our school, so it's like this. Lafarga-san and Lantis-san are competitors and have been since they knew each other in junior high."  
  
Hikaru just looked more confused at her attempted explanation and turned to Lantis, "But why does that mean that you two don't want to eat together. If you have know each other for that long than that means that you two should be good friends by now." Hikaru smiled at her last statement  
  
Eagle smiled at the innocent girl in front of him and realized that she meant every word that she said. "Personally Hikaru-chan I think that it is because they are both so silent and moody that they can't stand to see someone else who has almost the exact same personality traits as them. Although personally I think that Lantis-chan is moodier than Lafarga-san, even if he doesn't show it." This caused most of the group to either break out in smiles or laugh.  
  
During his speech Lantis just narrowed his eyes at the shorter boy but other wise showed no outward appearance that he even cared or heard what he had said. "Hikaru-chan what are you having to eat it looks." Lantis started to change the subject until a pair of arms wrapped around Hikaru and picked her up.  
  
"Oh Hikaru-chan my adorable baby sister how are you? Are you well? None of your fights so far were too hard so far were they? Just tell me if someone was to rough with you and I shall make them pay!" About half the group astonished to see another boy who looked almost like the first proceed to yank her out of the first one's and into his own.  
  
"Oh my little Hikaru-chan, did you say someone has hurt you? Just you tell your big brothers who and we will go and take care of it." The boy then knelt with Hikaru in front of him still squeezing her, "If things get too tough this week just let your big brother know and I will make sure that you are safe." He then seemed to notice how close Lantis was to her, "And just who are you? Do you think that you can take advantage of my baby sister?" This seemed to catch the first one's attention as well, and they bantered back and forth at Lantis.  
  
"What! Who are you and qualifications do you have to date my baby sister?" "Hikaru-chan don't worry your big brothers will take care of him." "Yes don't worry Hikaru-chan we will determine his worthiness by test his fighting skills before you are ever allowed to date him." "Yes that's right before you can see her you must first defeat all her brothers in battle to determine whether of not you are worthy of our delicate baby sister."  
  
As the bantering continued most of the party sweatdropped as the R.H. people were used to such a reaction from her family but the group from Cephiro was wondering if perhaps they would have to fight to defend one of their own against the two obviously crazed brothers. Zagato in particular was worried and spared a look to his younger brother who didn't seem to bothered by the situation.  
  
The two however just continued not really noticing anything but their plans of protection for Hikaru, "I know after he defeats us individually then he can take on all three of us to see if he is able to protect our little Hikaru-chan against all the evil in the world." "And maybe father also just to be certain." "I think that's a great idea also."  
  
"Enough."  
  
The group turned to see a man coming up behind the two, "I believe that you need to release her before she suffocates."  
  
As the boys did just that most of the Cephiro group started to notice one- by-one who the tall man was and whispering was heard. "Isn't that?" "Shidou Satoru! Isn't he going to be judging some of the final rounds?" ".the head of the Shidou dojo. What's he doing here?" "I wonder if they are going to get into trouble for causing such a ruckus?" "Should someone tell him that they are related and weren't really hurting her?"  
  
By this time Hikaru had regained her breath and bowed to the older man, "Hello Satoru-chan how are you? I thought that none of you would be here till tomorrow when the finals start."  
  
At this a whole new round of whispers started up as to how the little redhead knew one of the most famous kendo instructors in Japan. In fact he was known all over the world because of his ability with a sword and was ranked internationally on the fight circuit.  
  
At this her brother's spoke up, "We wanted to come and see how our cute little Hikaru-chan was doing so we came a day early." "It looks like it's a good thing that we did to if not who knows what this guy might have done to our innocent little Hikaru-chan." But a look from Satoru and both of them quieted again.  
  
"I also heard that you had some troubles this morning when you went to sign- ins. I assume that all of that has been taken care of to everyone's satisfaction."  
  
Hikaru just smiled up at the tall man before her and gave him a hug surprising the C.H. group. "Don't worry Satoru-chan. They were just making sure that I was comfortable with this level of competition." Lantis and Eagle looked at each other and thought about the earlier incident today at the sign-in table and both wondered if perhaps she wasn't in over her head if Satoru was worried about her. This made the next words quite shocking to them as well as most of the group.  
  
"I heard that they gave you a bi for the first two qualifying rounds today in the weaponry competition."  
  
"Hai. I told them it wasn't necessary but they just insisted, saying that they didn't want to insult me." She looked a little confused at the last statement. "I wonder why they thought that I would be insulted?"  
  
"I also believe that it is for the best Hikaru-chan. Since you gained your international ranking last year you have been steadily improving and sometimes you forget your own strength. I would hate to see you hurt someone because they thought that you would be easy prey, and they ended up doing something foolish which could easily get them hurt with someone at your skill level."  
  
"But onii-chan I have never hurt anyone before. Why do you think that it would happen now? I am always careful not to go so far as that." Since none of the Cephiro people had heard Hikaru's last name they were surprised to find out she was one of the Shidou's, who were known as one of the premiere martial artist family's in all of Japan.  
  
"I know, but I'm afraid that a too inexperienced fighter may have too much of an adrenaline high and do something foolish."  
  
Ferio suddenly jumped up and stated very loudly, "Wait does that mean that you are the Hikaru Shidou who gained an international female ranking while you were still in middle school!!! No way!"  
  
Hikaru just blushed, "H_Hai although it really isn't that big a deal."  
  
"Not a big deal! Are you nuts that's so cool I've never known anyone before who was on the international rankings list!"  
  
Umi meanwhile was laughing at the expressions on most of the C.H. faces, "Hahaha. You think that's cool just wait until you have to face her in the arena! She's unstoppable! Plus she's going to bring home the all-around trophy for us! Oh just you wait, she's going to beat all your sorry buts until you cry in humiliation."  
  
"Listen you blue haired harpy. Doesn't that mean that it's possible to be fighting up against you at some point? Then who will be crying in defeat?"  
  
"Why don't you be quiet you little retard. Nothing bothers me as long as I know that we will be bringing home the trophy, and besides we're all used to getting our butts kicked by her everyday in practice."  
  
Most of the group snickered as Ferio sat down mumbling about stupid loud- mouthed harpies. Satoru spoke up again, "Hikaru-chan I think that we will go so you can finish eating. We shall see each other later." At this her other two brothers ran over to give Hikaru good bye hugs and glared at Lantis until Satoru cleared his throat and they released her saying that they were off and wished her good luck.  
  
"Good by onii-chan's I will see you later!" at this she sat down and looked up to find several incredulous faces staring at her.  
  
  
  
There how was that sorry it took so long but I'm busy and since no one reviewed I didn't hurry too much. Next the actual fighting begins! And perhaps a little romance on the side! 


	3. getting it sorted

Hello again everyone! Sorry for the long delay on this chapter I know it's short but everything has gone crazy in my life so sorry. I just started my second job and plus I do the renaissance festival in Kansas City so sorry again, and thanks for the reviews that I received I really love you guys. Once again I am sorry about the grammar and spelling but when you write at work (and at 3am) you get interrupted several times - it happens. Once again I own nothing and probably never will! And as always reviews are always encouraged. Oh yea these next chapters might not be as long but I will try to post more frequently from now on.  
  
  
  
Hikaru looked up to see several incredulous faces staring back at her, "Nani? Do I have something on my face?"  
  
Caldina seeing her confusion as well as everyone else's decided to take control of the situation. "Hikaru-chan I believe that our friends from Cephiro High are a little surprised at the recent turn of events." Seeing that Hikaru still didn't understand she continued, "I don't think that they understood exactly who you were related to, and your abilities Hikaru-chan. It probably came as a big surprise for them to know that someone who is in the international rankings would be competing with them."  
  
Eagle was the first to recover, "Hikaru-chan is that what the officials wanted to talk to you about at the sign-in table earlier?"  
  
"Hai! The officials thought that there was a mistake in the record keeping before I told them that I had just started school here this past semester. At first they thought that perhaps I was supposed to be a guest referee." She paused and looked to the sky while twirling a piece of hair around her finger, "although I don't know why they thought that I would be judging and not competing, I am the same age as everyone else after all." (everyone sweatdrops at her obliviousness;)  
  
"HIKARU! Why do you think that they would have doubts, and find it hard to believe that an international ranked competitor would come to compete here when she will be competing at the nationals in less than two months!?"  
  
"I don't know Umi-chan, why?" (picture cute kitty Hikaru that doesn't have a clue)  
  
"HIIIKARUUUUUU!!!!"  
  
"Now Umi-san, perhaps you should calm down just a little." Fuu was standing up holding Umi's arm trying to keep her from bashing Hikaru over the head with her paper plate.  
  
Ascot from his place beside the enraged Umi tried to explain, "Shidou- sempai I believe what Umi-san was trying to say is that since your skills are so high, the officials here are not used to the idea of judging someone who is at such an advanced skill level."  
  
"Ascot-chan you can call me Hikaru-chan. calling me Shidou makes me think of my older brothers or my father, but thank you for the complement!"  
  
Fuu had calmed Umi down somewhat by now, but she turned on Ascot, "What's up with this sempai crap! She is the same age as you! Also what's up with calling me Umi-SAN? What am I a little old lady?! Call me Umi-CHAN!" She then turned and gave the rest of the group a glare, "and that goes for the rest of you. I'm too young and beautiful to be putting stodgy old suffixes on my name! So if you want me to answer you I suggest you call me Umi-chan. That goes for you as well Fuu-chan!"  
  
"Umi-sa-chan perhaps you shouldn't yell at our new friends from Cephiro High. After all Ascot-san was just trying to help."  
  
"It's ok Fuu-san, I know that Umi-chan wasn't trying to be mean."  
  
"That's right Fuu-chan, Ascot-chan here knows what's good for him and will do as I wish. Won't you Ascot-chan?" Umi reached over and patted (cough-hit- cough) Ascot on the back, which caused the boy to blush red and turn back to his food hiding his face, from everyone.  
  
The group continued with their meals after this last outburst however several of the Cephiro High students were still casting glances at Hikaru and whispering about her and her family ties.  
  
This continued with everyone having different conversations until Lafarga stood up, "I believe that the break for lunch is almost over. If everyone is ready then we should go and proceed to warm up before competition starts up again." He looked at the Rayearth group to see that they had all finished their lunches and turned to the group from Cephiro, "Good luck to all of you. We shall see you later."  
  
Both groups proceeded to clean up and say their good-bye's before heading in opposite directions to prepare for the rest of the day ahead.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The next the two groups saw each other was the end of the day when the first 2 rounds of competition had been completed.  
  
Lantis was standing outside the entrance to the stadium waiting for the rest of his classmates when he saw Hikaru come skipping out of the building. "Hello Hikaru-chan. I trust that you did well today?"  
  
"Oh hello Lantis-chan! Yes I had a lot of fun, plus I qualified for the final rounds in all three competitions! How did you do today?"  
  
"I qualified for all three finals as well."  
  
"Oi! Lantis-san there you are we were wondering where you had gotten to. I thought I told you to please let someone know where you were heading off too. Oh hello Hikaru-chan how are you this evening?"  
  
"I am fine. And you Zagato-sempai? Did you do well in competitions today?"  
  
"I reached the finals in the Zen competition so I am pleased with my performance. How about you, did you do well today?"  
  
"Yes. I reached the finals in all three competitions today and I had so much fun with everyone I competed against!"  
  
"THAT'S because you are so far ahead of everyone else Hikaru-chan!"  
  
The group turned to find most of the Rayearth students behind them and the Cephiro students were walking their way as well. "Oh hello minna-chan I didn't know that you were behind me."  
  
"Lordy Hikaru how can you be so obvious to everything else, yet if someone were to sneak up and try to attack you from behind they would find themselves in a world of hurt. You didn't even realize it today when your opponent in the hand-to-hand competition about peed his pants when he realized who you were!"  
  
"Nani?" Hikaru just had a confused look on her face while most of the others just laughed at her.  
  
"H-Hello Umi-chan. How did you do today?"  
  
"Oh hello Ascot-chan! I did well; I made it to the weaponry finals like I wanted so I am happy even though I was defeated in the second round of hand- to-hand prelims. How did you do in your Zen prelims?"  
  
Ascot blushed when he remembered their conversation over lunch where Umi told him about wanting to make it to the finals especially in weaponry and he in turn had told her how he only entered the Zen competition because he hated conflicts of any kind. "I did well I suppose. I made it to the finals so I am relieved."  
  
"Stop being so modest! It sounds like you did very good because they only accepted 12 people to the finals in the Zen competition."  
  
As the rest of the group continued to talk the y learned that everyone (but Emeraude who was only there for support - plus she has first aid training) had made it to the finals in at least one of the competitions. The group was also very excited to hear that both Hikaru and Lantis had made it to the finals in all three areas of the competition.  
  
"That's just wonderful! That means that everyone is invited to me and Presea's room tonight for a celebration party!"  
  
"Um Caldina-chan are you sure that that's wise? After-all everyone does have to compete in the morning."  
  
"Now Presea-chan you sure didn't worry about that last night did you? You were the one who drank so much that." the rest of Caldina's sentence was cut off by a very red Presea's hand over her mouth.  
  
"Ok Ok. Everyone is invited over to our room for a party, as long as we turn in at a fairly decent hour." She then turned and whispered to Caldina, "and as long as you don't finish the rest of that sentence!"  
  
Caldina nodded before Presea let her go, "Jeez sista' you need to loosen up a little! Anyway I was thinking about having everyone dress up tonight but since we are having that formal banquet this year for the awards ceremony I think that that might be overkill, so everyone can just come in casual duds tonight."  
  
Eagle who had been talking to Hikaru and Lantis smiled at the pink haired girl; "It sounds like fun! What time do you want us to come over?"  
  
"Well let's see its 5:30 now so I'd say about 7. That gives everyone a chance to clean up and get food before they come over. Oh by the way our room number is 438 at the end of the hall."  
  
"Really that means that you are just down the hall from us! We are at the other end of the hall in rooms 402 through 405 I believe."  
  
"Wow what a coink-e-dink. I wondered who I heard this morning making noise at the other end of the hall."  
  
Geo stepped forward, "Thanks for the invite we'll see you guys later but I believe that our coach is waiting for us over at the van." He then turned to wink at Tarta, "See ya later feisty," and grabbed his gear before he started towards the van followed by his teammates after saying their farewells. While Tarta was yelling at his back, "Hey! Who are you calling feisty you overgrown jock!"  
  
  
  
Well there it is a short chapter but at least it was updated -Yea! Sorry about the delay again but this has already been half written then erased once so that didn't help either. Ok for those of you curious I will put who made it to the finals in what in a list here so you have been warned Rayearth* Hikaru-Zen, weaponry and HTH (hand-to-hand) Umi-weaponry Fuu-Zen Caldina-weaponry and HTH Presea-Zen Tatra-weaponry and Zen Tarta-weaponry and HTH Lafarga-weaponry and HTH Clef- Zen Cephiro* Lantis-Zen, weaponry and HTH Eagle-weaponry and HTH Ascot-Zen Ferio-weaponry Geo-HTH Zagato-Zen Alcyone-HTH Emeraude-first aid/support  
  
Once again please review and thanks for the support! - Next chapter the PARTY! Maybe a little romance thrown in just to make it interesting! Ja ne 


	4. needing opinions

The stupid computer erased HOURS worth of work on this and another story saying that I didn't save it so here's to the death of the stupid machine and my being able to remember what went where.  
  
I still want to see who besides Fuu and Hikaru are getting drunk at the bash.  
  
Here's to more hours of frustrated work for me -  
  
Oh yea THE TWO TOWERS MOVIE RULES!!! Just thought I would let you know if you haven't seen it yet. 


End file.
